Xensity
"We are Xensity Air because this is why were hawt and this why your not..." Xensity is a crew on the Sage Ocean. The founders of Xensity were Katana, Ollollo, Qwertywerd, and Richardvf. Xensity was founded during the year 2007 on March 19. Xensity was once ranked the #1 ranked crew in Sage. At one point in it's storied history, Xensity had over 500 crew members, including 20 senior officers, 40 fleet officers, 66 officers, and over 230 members holding the rank of pirate and cabin person. =Welcome= Welcome team to Xensity! As you progress through the crew, you will come to know that we are a hard working team. Unlike most crews, we believe that regardless of title, we are all equal individuals. Pushing yourself to strive for not Excellents, but for Incredibles; and showing true loyalty is the key to promotions and privileges. To be the best, you must work, feel, and KNOW you are the best. This crew will go far, and we are a family. For any issues or questions, please feel free to ask any of the Officers or I anytime. The crew in my eyes come first before all, and I want the best future and best things for them. =The Crew and it's History, Including the History of it's Demise= Xensity was a big and very active crew at the Sage Ocean! At many points in this crew's storied history, it was ranked the #1 crew in Sage Ocean! With more then 30 pillages and at 1 SMH a day!! The great crew had many captains, such as Grudz, Potranquinho, Scrapped, Poliestileno, and finally Cbcasey. Xensity contained countless vessels from all types and a lot of them were free to all officers to use! Xensity was always a power in the Sage Ocean, until crew members began to go dormant. Captain Grudz went dormant, and captainship was given to Poliestileno, who later gave it to Scrapped. When Scrapped decided to move the crew from the flag League of Light, many members left the crew and stayed loyally with their flag. With the crew taking a devastating loss, the crew was moved back into League of Light, and captaincy was removed from Scrapped and given to Poliestileno. When Polie decided he didn't want to be Captain anymore, Cbcasey was given the high role, with the tough task of turning around a dead crew. After months of trying to restart the crew, he decided the best move would be to merge into another flag crew, New Dawn Rising, an active friendly crew still in League of Light. Captain Priatecat graciously welcomed the new crewmembers, and the storied crew Xensity came to a close. =The Dead Rules of Xensity= We really dislike rules, but they must be known! Regular rules - Respect others as you wish to be - If you were once in the crew and left, then wanted to come back, the answer most likely is a negative one. I want faith and loyalty in our crew. - You must show your skills before entering the crew! I trust in our Officers to make the best of judgements. - For most new members on case by case basis, you will first start off as either cabin or pirate. Loyalty and shows of improvement are what we look for in our officers. Promotions are not given to people with certain stats or boats and such. If we think you are ready, you will be promoted. You must be a good leader to be able to take on the crew . - LAZERS WILL NOT BE TOLERATED. New members have two pilly chances to show what they are made of! If by third pilly I dont see you being part of the team, then you aren't meant for this crew. Planking and expels will be inforced in neccessary. The crew should not have to suffer for anothers fault. Pilly rules - Ask for permission to board (PTB) a vessel, unless officer in charge is advertising pillage on crew channel. - Do NOT leave during battle! If you do leave during battle you will get a pay cut. If you have a "good excuse" let the officer in charge, then he/she will let you know when you can leave with out getting a pay cut. If you are away for the battle and just let your blocks stack up ye will also get a pay cut, and you will be planked afterwards. =Requirements for promotion= Cabin Person Just ask the Officer in charge at port or before leaving and he/she will invite ye to be a Cabin Person. Pirate Ye must spend some time with the crew before becoming a pirate. You must be familiar with the crew rules and game basics, and have some experience and skills. Officer Unless you have experience being an Officer, you'll have to go trough Officer Training to be promoted to this rank. When a Pirate is DISTINGUISHED in 3 out of 4(bilge, carp, sails and gunning), he/she will be titled Midshipman. When this pirate is NARROW Battle-Navigation he/she will be promoted to Officer and will face Officer Training 2, which is basically a pillage. Have in mind that you need 8 dubs for your Officer Badge and about 2.000 poes to stock the ship you'll be using to be trained. OTT (OFFICER TRAINING TEAM) Potranquinho is the man in charge but any Senior Officer can take you to a training pillage. Feel free to send a /tell to a Senior Officer when you meet Officer stats. ---- Don't expect to get promoted to Fleet Officer or Senior Officer upon joining. Trust is needed to be promoted to such ranks. ---- Fleet Officer Ye must have quiet some experience with the game. You must be hard working and join or start pillages often. Fleet Officer position a majority of the time will be handed to Officers who have been loyal to the crew for a bit of time. Senior Officer You must be a trusted active member. The captain and the SOs rule the crew together, so this position shall be only for those who have dedicated themselves heart and soul to the crew. They must ALSO have the ablity to take out a WB pilly and HIGHER with ease, control the jobbers (XO), and have the ability to do so and win 5 battles in a row.